The boy with Diabora
by clank2662
Summary: A boy with a demon joins fairy tail just before they leave for Tenrou Island. This is his story of those seven long years of fighting and protecting his new family
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, its clank with my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I only watch the Tv series so correct me if im ever wrong thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just my OCs**

_*starts a few days before everyone leaves for Tenrou island*_

**Chapter 1: The New Guy and the Fight**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. A fight could be heard deep inside the guildhall, laughter rang out in cheerful gasps, and curses punctuated the air. It was as normal as it could be a the Fairy Tail Guildhall. However a stranger stood outside the guild, his bright blue eyes scanning the impressive building.<p>

The stranger was a well tanned boy who had wild brown hair that seemed to spike in every direction. He wore a blue vest with one sleeve decorating his right arm, along with black pants; His entire outfit looked quite similar to certain Dragonslayer. The glint of silver could be seen dangling around his neck indicating the possession of a necklace. The silver necklace had a singular amulet attached to the thin chain. The amulet had the image of a dragon and demon engraved beautifully into its smooth surface. The stranger adjusted his large backpack that had a red cat resting comfortably on top. The little red cat had a small-sword strapped onto it's back, and he also looked up at he impressive building with a sense of awe.

"So Kai, this is Fairy Tail?" said the cat from his perch on top of the backpack.

"Yes Draco, it is" said the boy named Kai.

They took one last look at the tall building before moving towards the large wooden doors. Heaving the doors open the boy and the cat walked into the guild. Kai and Draco were met with the chaotic scene that was Fairy Tail. A fight had broken out at one corner of the guild. Chairs flew all over the guild but nobody paid it any mind. There were many people within the guildhall, laughing and eating as they took in the happy atmosphere. Kai made his way towards the bar, his eyes searching for someone within the crowd.

"Hello welcome to Fairy Tail, how may I help you?" a sweet voice reached Kai's ears and he turned around to find a beautiful silver-haired woman smiling at him. She wore a simple dress and she had a heartwarming smile as she stood there cleaning a cup.

"I'm good, I'm just here looking for somebody" said Kai as his eyes returned to the many people within the guild.

"Ok well, let me know if you need anything, I'm Mirajane by the way" the silver haired woman said as she put away the glass with a smile.

"The name's Kai" he replied with a nod then returned to scanning the guildhall. Kai looked around the guild. He saw many mages of varying sizes but his blue eyes focused on one person. Kai smiled as he spotted the biggest man within the guild. Kai pushed off from the bar and made his way to the massive man. He had to duck a few times as a chair came flying in his direction but he soon made it to the big man. Tapping him on the shoulder the man turned around and looked down at Kai with a confused face.

"Hi, I'm Kai Draconis" Kai said and held out his hand for a hand shake.

The man's face broke out into a friendly smile before he grabbed Kai's hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'm the manly man known as Elfman Strauss"

Kai couldn't help but smile. This man was perfect he looked like a strong mage, "I challenge you to a battle" he said jumping straight to the point.

"I'm a man so I accept," Elfman said as he thumped his chest in a display of his manliness.

"How about we make this interesting and make it a five-way fight," Kai suggested wanting to push his limits and the famous Fairy Tail Guild's.

"Sounds manly! Nab, Natsu, Grey let's have a five-way man battle outside," Eflman shouted into the guild.

"OKAY" shouted three guys from various places within the guild.

Kai smiled to himself as he followed the man named Elfman out of the guild. He noticed that others were joining as well. A girl with blonde hair who was holding a small blue cat, and a girl with wavy blue hair were the first one's get up and follow the group. Kai noticed that others as well had joined but he didn't pay them much mind. He could vaguely hear someone yelling about placing bets on the winner.

The group of them soon came to a large field boarding along the forest. Kai stepped off to the side and and took off his backpack, vest and, necklace. He didn't know what kind of magic he was going up against and he wanted his possessions to make it out unscathed. After putting his belongings into a pile he scanned the small crowd that was forming. He saw the blonde from earlier and quickly walked over to her.

"Um, excuse me miss..." Kai asked as he tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention. However he trailed off since he didn't know her name.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" said the blonde as she turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, miss Heartfilia do you mind watching my stuff and Draco for me?" Kai asked as he pointed towards his pile of belongings.

"No not at all, but who's Draco?" Lucy asked as she looked at the pile with a little bit of confusion dancing in her chocolate eyes.

"He's my cat, he's next to the blue one you were holding earlier," said Kai, pointing to where Draco was standing next to the blue cat.

"Oh Happy" Lucy said as she glanced towards the two cat's that were conversing. She watched as Happy produced a fish and gave it to the red cat named Draco. She smiled at Happy's usual antics before bringing her eyes back to the stranger. Kai was beyond confused. Happy? her statement didn't make sense to what he had said. Lucy took in his confused features and quickly explained.

"That blue cat is Natsu's. His name is Happy, it was the first thing Natsu had said when the cat was born so he's now named Happy," Lucy said with a warm smile as she thought of the sweet story Natsu had once told her.

"Oh, ok; well thanks" Kai said returning her smile before he walked into the field.

Kai stood at one point in a large circle. The other four guys stood in various places in the large field all ready and waiting for the fight to begin. Kai was honestly surprised that they had agreed to a fight so quickly, but after seeing their guild hall Kai assumed that this tended to happen a lot. He gazed at his opponents taking in each one and deciding if they looked like a challenge. He knew Elfman seemed strong, he was the largest man in the guild hall. The one standing beside him with tribal markings only seemed to be a bit smaller than Elfman, but he seemed strong as well. However the other two guys in the circle weren't what Kai expected. One had raven hair and was slimmer and shorter than Elfman, however the boy seemed to have lost his shirt at some point and Kai noted the muscle that could only be built up after constant battles. The other guy in the circle looked way to excited for the fight. His pink hair was as wild as Kai's and he was cracking his knuckles eagerly. Kai noted that the pink haired mage had the same muscle tone as the Raven haired one and could only assume that the two were used to fights. Kai smile only grew as he took in his competition. Fairy Tail was known for having the strongest mage's in all of Fiore and he hoped that he would be able to see it first hand.

"Let's do this" shouted Kai as he closed his eyes gathering his magic around him and letting it consume him.

"Yeah" shouted the pink haired boy in the same enthusiasm that Kai felt.

Kai opened his eyes taking in his competition once again. However his eyes had know turned completely black. The only hint of colour was his blue eyes that know supported slitted pupils. He could feel eyes on him and could hear a few gasps at the new change but Kai only focused on the fight in front of him.

"I'm gonna show you how strong a man really is. Beast Soul" shouted ELfman as he transformed into a massive monster. Kai noticed it immediately as 'Take-Over Magic'. Letting his magic thrive within him he charged towards Elfman with a burst of speed. Almost becoming invisible to the eye he sped towards the beast at amazing speed and punched Elfman square in the stomach. The monster gave a massive grunt and went flying into the nearby forest.

"I thought men were stronger than that" chuckled Kai as he straightened up and looked at the damage he had caused. Somewhere in the crowd of spectators Lucy gave a soft giggle at Kai's comment.

Nab, Natsu and, Grey looked at the trail of broken trees in shock. This new character had moved at amazing speed and had taken out Elfman in one shot. Without even realizing it all three of the Fairy Tail Mage's planned on engaging this stranger. Kai shifted feeling the atmosphere change. Now this was the kind of fight he wanted. Everyone against him. He wanted this fight, something deep inside him told him he NEEDED this fight, and that Fairy Tail would give it to him.

Kai put on another burst of speed disappearing for a moment and reappearing not far from Nab. Nab barely had a moment to realize before he was cloths-lined to the ground. A chuckle ripped through Kai's throat that had almost been too easy. He turned to the last two thinking that it would be over before it even started. However Natsu and Gray were ready and itching to fight the stranger who had taken out two of the largest men in their guild.

"That's it, Ice make: lance!" Gray shouted slamming his hands together and ice burst behind him.

"Oh no you don't, Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he aimed at the stranger with the dark eyes.

Flames and Ice shot towards Kai at an alarming rate. He dug down in a defensive pose and stretched his arms out wide chanting words that shocked everyone present.

"Ice Make: Shield" Kai shouted and a magnificent shield of Ice blocked the lances and fire that had been intended for him. His Ice glimmered for a few more seconds as the dual attacks danced across his shield. Kai couldn't help the triumph he felt thrive within him when he saw the shocked faces of the Ice Mage and the Dragon Slayer before him. Then his two opponents voiced their befuddlement at the same time.

"What!?" Gray and Natsu shouted together at the use of Ice Make Magic. They thought the stranger used a different form of magic considering he had moved at frightening speeds and possessed massive amounts of strength. They thought it was magic that enhanced his strength and speed. But having Ice Make Magic on top of that shocked them, and that small moment of shock was what cost them the upper hand in the fight.

Kai took in a large breath aiming straight for the shield that he had created and the two stunned mage's behind it. "Lightning demon Thunderstorm Roar!" Kai shouted and a massive spiral of lightening and demonic magic burst from Kai and barrelled towards his shield. The Ice Make Shield burst and Natsu and Gray only had a moment to dive out of the way before they received the full impact of the Roar.

Natsu and Gray skidded to a halt before sharing a look. They had shared this look many times in the many battles that Team Natsu had faced in the past. It was a look that they would work together for this moment to overcome the challenge that stood in front of them. It was one of the few moments they actually managed to work together. They charged Kai at the same time readying their next attacks.

Gray's hands came together creating an Ice fist and Natsu's own fists danced with fire as they charged towards their target. They threw punch after punch but Kai managed to avoid most of them. However Natsu landed one punch and something in Kai snapped. He needed more power. Kai jumped high into the air to avoid Gray's next punch and pointed a finger towards Natsu.

"Lightning Demon Lightning Shot" Kai shouted and a bolt of Lightening erupted from his finger and shot towards the Dragon Slayer. Natsu took the blunt of the attack and rolled off to the side smoking and groaning in obvious pain.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted in panic as she watched Natsu fall to the ground. Most of the guild had joined at this point and many had voiced their concern and disgust for such a cheap shot. This was supposed to be a fun five way battle with someone who obviously wanted to challenge the power of Fairy Tail, not some kind of cheap shot death match.

However the guild let out a collective sigh of relief when they saw Natsu stand tall clutching his side and glaring at Kai. They had seen that stare many times in the battles that Fairy Tail had faced. Natsu Dragneel was not joking around anymore. This battle had turned into something much more serious.

Gray taking in the change of atmosphere brought his fists together and created his cannon. Not missing a beat he shot a large blast of ice at Kai who had landed not far from the two Fairy Tail mages. "Ice Make: Glacial Rush!" Kai shouted as he slammed his hand into the earth. Massive spikes of Ice erupted around him and as Kai raised his own hand the Ice spears followed. Kai threw his hand forward and his Ice smashed with Gray's cannon shot and the attack stopped once again.

Gray and Natsu got back into offensive stances ready to engage in another battle. However they watched in confusion as the stranger's blue irises turned yellow. They could feel the aura around the boy shift into something different and Kai roared into the sky. Gray faltered; the roar sounding too familiar for his ears.

"That sounded like Debiora," Gray whispered to Natsu who only looked at him with a confused and angry look.

"Let's kick his ass," Natsu said cracking his knuckles once more. However Gray could tell that the lightening shot had taken it's toll on the Dragon Slayer. He could see blood on his friends side and he knew that whoever this guy was he was strong.

Natsu charged first leaping high into the air and erupting a Dragon's Roar at the now yellowed eyed stranger. Kai only dodged and sent his own Roar back at Natsu. Kai's roar went wide and Natsu came down with his wing attack hitting Kai and making him skid back. A low growl escaped Kai's throat and he glared with a murderous intent towards the Dragon Slayer. Kai put on a burst of speed and charged towards Natsu who barely managed to dodge Kai's attack. However Kai wasn't letting the Dragon Slayer get away with that. Kai turned his head and sent a roar straight at Natsu's chest in the close proximity. This roar hit it's mark and Natsu slid to the far end of the field barely managing to get up.

Gray took this moment to charge, two swords made of ice froze in Grey's hand as he closed in on the yellow eyed stranger. Kai turned towards the Ice Make Mage with a bored look and stuck his hand to the side. With a sigh Kai chanted "Re-quip" and two swords with a faint dark aura appeared in Kai's hands. He met Gray's attack head on and blocked the Ice swords with ease. Gray immediately knew that this had been a mistake. Each attack from the strangers dark swords cracked or chipped pieces away from his own swords. Gray's swords shattered and he only had a split second to put a weak shield up before one of the Dark swords pierced it and sent him flying back in the shockwave.

"This seems interesting, I think I'll join," someone from the crowd and Kai turned eager to continue his fight. Nothing could stand in his way now. Kai took in the figure who now approached him. She had long red hair that flowed like a river behind her. She wore a chest plate that proudly adorned the Fairy Tail mark and she was looking at him with the intent to defeat.

"My name is Erza Scarlet," the woman said with grace as she stopped not far from him. "Re-Equip," she chanted and a sword materialized in her hand. Erza was the first to charge sword high and ready to begin the dance of swords. Metal clashed with such force it sent a shockwave that exploded the ground around them in great waves. Screams could be heard but it did not penetrate the battle that raged within.

Kai jumped back fist and put on a burst of speed clashing with Erza's swords once more. Erza skidded back and jumped over the yellow eyes stranger. Calculating the boy's strength and speed Erza decided on an armour. A bright light engulfed her as she changed into her Black Winged Armour.

Erza flew towards Kai with incredible speed that matched his own. Kai smirked as he accepted the challenge. He had to use both blade to block Erza's attack but she was fast. A flurry of shots rang out and it became a blur as the two mage's attacked one another at incredible speed. However as the battle raged on Kai became bored with the constant use of blades and decided to go with something different. Swinging and dodging a blade from the red head he brought his leg up and kicked Erza in the stomach.

Erza's eye's widened as the blow knocked the wind out of her, but she recovered quickly. Erza barely managed to block the sword that came down towards her side but the one aimed for her shoulder hit it's mark. The sword dug into her armour cracking it in the process. Erza barely managed to become surprised at the damage before another blow hit her stomach. Kai had let go of his sword that was wedged into her armour and sucker punched her bare stomach. She cringed in pain and Kai took his opportunity. He quickly twisted Erza's sword and caused it to fly out of her hand and land firmly in the ground. He then spun around and kicked Erza in the head. She fell over unconscious nest to her fallen sword.

Kai felt the darkness thrive within him taking joy out of what he had done. Yes this is what he wanted. He wanted to defeat every mage that stood in his way, bring them down and show them how pathetic they really were. Anger thrived within him like a storm. He could feel the gazes piercing his back, much of them filled with hatred and fear. Yes that is what he wanted. He wanted them to fear him, and walk into his arms so he could claim them all. He turned towards Natsu, Gray and the rest of the guild. They all gasped when they saw Kai's irises turn from the stunning yellow to bright red. A snarl escaped his lips before Kai charged towards the guild.

A large hand stopped Kai's in his tracks. He turned his bright red eyes onto the person who stopped him. His eyes narrowing into a glare as he took in the short old man who had stopped his assault.

"I will not let you continue to harm my children," the short man said with great authority.

"Gramps don't worry we'll stop him" Natsu said as he stood with flames licking his body as he began to make his way towards the now red-eyed boy.

"No" The old man said again halting Natsu's steps.

"Master Makarov, let me" Mira said. Kai vaguely remembered her from the bar but her once happy demeanour had dropped and only a serious and demonic look tinted her eye.

"No Mira I'll handle him" the old man said lifting his other hand to halt her movements as well. Makarov could feel the shift within the boy and knew that something was definitely off. He couldn't place it but there was something almost unstable about the boy and he didn't want his children to get caught in the cross fire any longer.

Kai watched as the old man grew in size till he was monstrous. He towered over all of them, but fear never entered Kai's system. Instead Kai cackled into the air.

"You will not beat me human" Kai said his voice deep and powerful. The guild shivered at the demonic voice the boy produced. Something had indeed changed within the boy. Makarov didn't waste any time as he slammed his fist down onto Kai. However Kai only smiled as he took the force of the giants blow. The ground erupted around Makarov's fist and everything stilled. However it didn't last long as Makarov's fist started being forced up.

"Hmm?" Makarov hummed in confusion as he felt his hand moving upwards even though he was trying to force it down.

"I said you won't beat me human" Kai said in a powerful voice as demonic energy seemed to roll off of him. Kai wrapped his hand around the giants middle finger and lifted him up and threw him across the field. The guild gasped as they saw their master being thrown by the boy.

Kai roared into the sky once again. The demonic presence was unmistakable now. It crackled and snapped around the boy's body like another being. It seemed to consume him and feed off of him. Blood red eyes turned towards the crowd of Fairy Tail mages, eyes holding nothing more than the intent to kill. However the look didn't last long as Kai fell to the ground,unconscious. Mirajane stood behind him in her demon takeover. She had hit a pressure point at the back of his neck in hope of stopping him before something worse continued. She had talked to him earlier and he had seemed normal and kind. Something had happened and she wanted to know what was going on.

The master limped up to Kai looking down at him with curiosity and caution. "Take them to the infirmary" ordered the master as he pointed to Erza, Nab, and Elfmam who all still lay unconscious. "Gajeel carry him back" the master said as he pointed to the unconscious Kai.

Gajeel walked up to Kai and slung him ungracefully over his shoulder. He wasn't gentle with the boy, Gajeel didn't want to be, seeing as the kid had just attacked his guild mates. Even if it had only been a battle it hadn't looked like one. To Gajeel and many other guild members it looked like the kid had tried to actually cause some harm to his mates. Gajeel knew that something was up, the master wouldn't have kept him here if he didn't want answers. The kid had taken the fight too far. It was intended to be a fun fight but something had changed and it had turned into something serious. It was only a matter of time before they got the answers they needed so Gajeel walked back to the guild ready to dump the kid into the nearest infirmary bed he could find.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kai woke up in the infirmary. Bright lights blinded his vision and he had to close his eyes nearly immediately. Slowly he let his eyes adjust to the light before he let his head fall to the side where the old man was sitting and waiting.<p>

"Who are you?" the old man demanded and Kai gulped knowing that he was in serious trouble.

"My name is Kai Draconis," Kai replied as he sat up in the infirmary bed and held his head that was pounding like a raging monsoon.

"My name is Makarov Dreyer and I am the Master of this guild. I would like to know why you attacked some of my members today," Makarov asked in a calm tone but Kai picked up on the seriousness that was laced in his voice. Guilt hit him like a truck as he looked back on his memories of the fight. The need to fight, and the want to take down everything in sight.

"He took over again. Dam it!" Kai accidentally shouted the last part slamming his hand into the bed he was sitting in.

"'He? who is 'he'?" Makarov asked picking up on the mumbled words that Kai had uttered before he had shouted.

"Diabora, the demon sealed inside me" Kai said as he put a hand to his chest. He could feel the swirl of dark magic settled inside of him.

Trapped and contained for now, but he still needed practice in containing him. He could use Diabora's magic to an extent but the demon always managed to crawl out and consume him, making him go on a rampage as he lost control of his magic. It was something that Kai was not proud of but he wanted to be able to control the demon that lay within him, he wanted to help people and become strong.

"Why did you come here?" the master asked bringing Kai out of his inner rant.

"I came to join your guild but I wanted to see if the guild was as strong as it's rumoured and he ruined it. I'm not as strong as I want to be, but I thought that maybe you and your guild could help me become stronger and help me control what is trapped within me," Kai said honestly as he looked into the Master's eyes. Kai knew that it was the only way he could get what he wanted, and that was through the truth that was hard to accept.

"I see. Your companion, Draco explained some of the situation but I needed to hear it from you. I'll let you join under a few conditions," Makarov said and Kai nodded enthusiastically.

"You must learn to control that power of yours. You have a terrifying power within you boy and it can be harnessed and used for good, but it's going to take a lot of training. If it takes over you again at least we know what to expect but it is dangerous. You're unstable and you need to learn control," Makarov said in a serious tone.

"I will sir" Kai said nodding his head in understanding. He knew that this would be the major condition of him staying.

"Very well. You must know that myself and our S-Class mages are all heading to Tenrou Island today for the S-Class Trials. I will tell the guild of your predicament but you must know that some of our strongest mage's will be leaving today. I must warn you not to engage in anything that could set off your other side. If you loose control you may have nobody to stop you," Makarov said and Kai could feel concern edge it's way into his blood, but determination forced it's way through. He would learn to control it.

"I'll keep that in mind. When do you plan on coming back from the island?" Kai asked and he saw Makarov relax, obviously the daunting part of the conversation was over.

"We plan on coming back in a few days, it's a long journey and the trails will be long. But we will be gone at the longest a week," Makarov said as he brushed a hand through his white hair.

"Well I hope all of them do their best," Kai said and hopped out of the bed. Kai saw that his vest, backpack, and necklace were all piled nicely on a chair and he smiled to himself. The image of the nice blonde coming to his mind.

"Excuse me Master but where's Lucy?" Kai asked as he turned to the old man who was still sitting in his chair but had produced a beer from thin air.

"She's most likely outside with all the members going to Tenrou island. We leave shortly," Makarov said as took a sip of his beer.

"Thank you for everything sir," Kai said as he put his vest and necklace on over the bandages that covered his chest.

Kai ran downstairs and out the front door, ignoring some of the stares that followed him. When he saw Lucy, Natsu stepped in front of her and glared at Kai. Kai stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting that most of the guild members wouldn't accept him yet. Kai looked down and began walking away not wanting to anger them any more than he already had.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" he heard the pink haired Dragon Slayer say and Kai turned around to come face to face with Lucy. She was staring intently at his now normal eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her intense stare. Her brow was pulled in concentration as she studied his eyes.

"What's up? you seem better," Lucy said leaning back and smiling at Kai her intense look falling from her face.

"Yea I feel a lot better, and sorry about earlier I kinda lost control," Kai said and Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Your cat Draco explained most of it. Some of the guild members are still a little uneasy but don't worry they will come around. Did you need to ask me something, it looked like you wanted to talk?" Lucy asked. Kai couldn't help the uplifting feeling he felt from her words. It seemed like she already accepted him as one of her guild mates and that made him happy.

"I just came to thank you for taking care of my stuff," Kai said with his own smile.

"It was no problem" Lucy said before a curious look crossed her face, "But, I would like to know about your necklace, it seems like it's one of a kind."

"This necklace?" Kai asked as he fingered the chain around his neck. Lucy nodded and he continued with a sad smile. "Its important to me, it's the last thing that I have of my family" he said looking down at the pendent, "It's my clan symbol, and yes its one of a kind. It's made for the leader of my clan," he said pride and sadness lacing his voice as he mentioned his clan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your lose" Lucy said her own sadness reflecting in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You'd better get going before they leave you," Kai said as he noticed people getting into the carriages and the Dragon Slayer glaring at them but waiting none the less.

"I'm not as strong as you guys, but I'll protect this place. Since you have all been so kind to me," Kai said meaning every word that left his lips.

Lucy tuned away as she blushed, "I'll hold you to that" she said before running off to join Natsu and the group going to Tenrou island. Kai waved to the group as they disappeared into the horizon.

'I'll keep that promise just for you Lucy' Kai said to himself as he looked in the direction they had disappeared for a moment longer

"Kai come on we're getting our guild marks" shouted Draco from the guild doors and Kai turned towards his new home.

"I'm coming" shouted Kai as he made his way to the large wooden doors pausing with one hand on the old wood. Kai looked back one last time and smiled at the sunset and turning away missing the black dragon that flew over the horizon as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Right? Please favorite, follow, or review<strong>

**To explain some questions you may have, Kai is 13. Lucy is 18 by now so**** you get the point. Kai seems to be a Gary Sue here but he's not. Just like in Naruto when Naruto has his chakra cloak on he seems invincible but he's not. Kai's power when his eyes turn black and they have blue irises with slitted pupils, is the demon's power that he has little control over as seen thru the chapter as his eyes change from blue to yellow and then to red. At blue, Kai is using his magic but is using about half of Diabora's physical strength. At yellow, some of Diabora's magic is being used and about three fourths of Diabora's physical strength is being used. At red, Diabora's dark powers have taken control of Kai's body. Diabora can't escape but Diabora unleashes his full physical strength and three fourths of him full magical power. So until the next chapter, Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Rapunzel3 for this amazing work. with out this guythis would not be possible

Chapter 2: Devastating News

* * *

><p>The Fairy Tail guild stood tall on this bright and warm day. Everything was going by normally, guild members were coming and going, a few spats happened here and there but nothing compared to the fights that usually broke out when Natsu and Gray were present. It was quite for the guild but it was normal considering most of their stronger members had all left for Tenrou Island a couple of days ago. Kai currently sat at one of the tables eating his lunch that Kianna had made for him and listening to a story that Romeo was sharing with him. It had been a couple days since Kai had fought the members of Fairy Tail. He still remembered the fight and the face's he had gone up against. Kai had figured out that three of them were all candidates for the S-Class trails and he hoped that they all did their best and that maybe one day he could join them.<p>

Kai was slowly gaining the respect of many of the members that were still present around the guild. Sure some were a bit edgy but he had been accepted by most of the guild. They had shared stories about Fairy Tail with him, and he learnt a lot about what the guild had gone through in the past year. All in all Kai could tell that the guild had gone through a lot; Phantom Lord, the festival, Oracion Seis and Edolas all within in a year; he could hardly believe it. They told him stories about the guild members and their funny quirks, and they told him the hilarious stories that had happened within the guild. Kai had only been there a few days but he already felt like he knew most of the members. He could tell there was a great sense of family here and he loved that about the guild. It was what he had been searching for. No matter what kind of background you came from Fairy Tail was a family, and that was something that put those stories to shame. The incredible loyalty that they all had to one another was astonishing and Kai was proud to call himself one of them.

Kai was currently listening to a story that the young Romeo was telling him about the Dragon Slayer Natsu when the big wooden doors burst open. Kai looked up quickly wondering what the commotion was about. He could see one of the members of the guild bent over panting. When the member lifted his head his eyes were filled with such terror and sadness that Kai's heart constricted. Something was wrong he could feel it in the man's gaze.

"Tenrou Islands been destroyed!" the man finally yelled and silence fell in his wake. His emotions brought him down to his knees and tears started to streak down his face. The entire guild was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Kai looked at the man who had fallen into hysterics. Kai held the smallest sliver of hope that this was some kind of sick joke.

"Dude, that wasn't funny," Kai said in a deathly serious voice. Hoping that the man was lying.

"This isn't a joke!" The man snapped. "The magic council posted it up in town. Tenrou island is gone," the guild member said as sobs began to warp the man's body. Kai stood there in shock as the entire guild erupted in panic. Tears could be seen on everyone's faces. Lacrima's were being brought out in hope of contacting the members on Tenrou, but none ever went through. The air was thick with terror and heartbreak and Kai could only stand there in shock before he ran out the door.

Kai ran through the open doors of the guild and out into the streets of Magnolia. He had one goal and that was to get to the city centre to see for himself. He pushed people out of his way and almost got ran over by a few carts, but nothing was going to stop him from seeing that one sheet of paper that could change everything. 'This can't be happening again!' He thought as he pushed his way through the crowd of people that now crowded around the bulletin board that lay in the city centre. The soft sobs of the crowd didn't register to him, only the one sheet of paper that hung on the board. He had to see it for himself. Finally pushing through the last few people he stared up at the one thing he wished never to read.

Attention People of Magnolia.

The Magic Council humbly regrets to inform Magnolia's citizens that Tenrou Island has been destroyed.

For those unaware of the situation a few members of the Fairy Tail Guild were present on the Island participating in their S-Class Trials.

By some anomaly the island was completely destroyed and there were no survivors.

Our humblest apologies

The Magic Council of Fiore.

Kai fell to his knees a dull storm filling his ears as the words in front of him finally sunk in. 'Completely destroyed. No Survivors.' Those words rang through his mind as tears fell onto the cobblestone street. He had only just met them a few days ago and they were already taken away from him. Why did the world hate him so much. His new family had been torn apart and he would never get to know the famous Dragon Slayers Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy. Never get to learn from the great Titania. Never spar again with the Ice-Make Mage Gray. He would never see Mirajane's smiling face or get to know her siblings that were also within the guild. He would never get to see Macao drink with the famous Cana. He would never see Lucy's smiling face.

"I'll keep my promise to you Lucy," Kai clenched his fists as he thought of the first person to accept him into the guild. Lucy with her warm chocolate eyes and easy going smile. He would get strong and protect the Guild just like he promised. Their memories would live on and Kai would protect everything he knew those fallen members of Fairy Tail would want him to do. He would do it for Fairy Tail and the memories of the guild members that had perished on the Island. He would not break his promise to Lucy. Fairy Tail was his home and he would protect it with his life.

Kai walked back to the guild in a numb daze. His mind slowly drifted from the determined thoughts of his promise to sadness and acceptance of the loss of his friends. His mind focused on something far away that lay in a crumbled mess at the bottom of an ocean. The friends he never got to meet, the family he would have the privilege of seeing. Anger and Desperation began to bubble at the back of his blank mind. Why did his family alway get taken away from him. Why did everything he touch turn into a broken mess. Did whatever God or almighty force have a grudge against him. He just wanted a home where he could find people that he could call a family. Someplace where he could be accepted and loved. He had found that in Fairy Tail, but it was ripped away from him, just like his tribe had been. Anger roared like an inferno as he continued in his thoughts, spiralling into a dark decent.

Kai felt a hand on his shoulder and he shoved it off. A worried Macao stood with worried, and saddened eyes. Macao said something but Kai only shook his head not even registering what the older man had said. Kai glanced at the guild he now called home and began to walk towards the field that he had fought in only a few days ago. He needed to get to an open space; he needed some time alone. Kai stopped in the middle of the field his eyes downcast and dark. His thoughts turning towards darker tendencies. As a thought struck him his anger flared and couldn't hold it in any more.

"Fire Demon's Flaming Breath!" Kai shouted into the sky and flames erupted from his mouth scorching the field around him. A pillar of flames rose into the sky and grew with each beat of Kai's grieving heart. He screamed at the top of his lungs, letting his anger encompass him. His flames surrounded him scorching the field around him into ashes. The inferno raged as his emotions took control. He could feel the pure hatred and anger fuel the fire. Sadness and grief a forgotten emotion as his thoughts darkened and raged.

"KAI STOP!" someone shouted from the edges of the field. Kai barely registered the shout and slowly turned to the figure. Black eyes glared at Macao as he stood at the edge of the field. Yellow irises danced in pure rage as Kai faced the older man.

"I'll find them Macao. Whoever it was i'll find them and make them wish they had never even touched that island," Kai said in his demonic tone, his voice dripping with hatred and anger. He would protect Fairy Tail and keep his promise to Lucy, but he would find out who had torn that island apart.

As Kai's flames died down Macao slowly and cautiously made his way towards the unstable kid. "Here" Macao said as he shoved a piece of paper into Kai's clenched hands. "It's a job. Go and do it. It'll clear your mind" Macao said taking a step away from the yellow eyed stare that was thrown his way. Macao knew the kid was unstable and he needed something to let out all the pent up anger and energy. Macao just hoped that he wouldn't destroy the entire town in the process.

"Fine" Kai spat as he took the piece of paper and glanced at the job. Kai quickly looked at the paper skimming over the details and looking at the main goal of the job. Get rid of a dark mage who has been harassing a town. Seemed easy enough and it helped that Kai was looking for a fight. This would a perfect job for him right now.

'Sounds fun," Kai thought as he made his way toward the guild a smirk gracing his features.

Sounds good right?


End file.
